Hisoka Morow/Image Gallery
|-|Appearances= Hisoka.png|Hisoka's initial appearance Hisoka Design.jpg|Hisoka 2011 anime design 1 Hisoka_2011-2.jpg|Hisoka 2011 anime design 2 Hisoka's Yorknew design.jpg|Hisoka 2011 anime design 3 Hisoka_Portrait.png|Portrait of Hisoka during the Hunter Exam Hisoka Portrait Heavens.png|During the Heavens Arena HisokaGR.png|As a member of Phantom Troupe Hisoka_GI.png|With his hair down at Greed Island |-|2011 Anime= Hisoka.gif|Hisoka head shot Hisoka first appearance 2011.jpg|Hisoka's introduction Hisoka_first_phase_episode_3_2011.png|The other candidates are shocked by what Hisoka did Hisoka confronted by the applicants.jpg|Hisoka vs other participants Hisoka KO Leorio.jpg|Hisoka punches Leorio HisokaChokingGon.jpg|Hisoka choking Gon You passed.jpg|Hisoka passes Gon Hisoka's card tower 2011.jpg|Hisoka's card tower Hisoka HxH ep 10 2011.JPG|Hisoka's scary face Hisoka vs togari.jpg|Togari attacks Hisoka Hisoka dodge.png|Hisoka dodges Hisoka injured.png|Hisoka injured by Togari blades Hisoka spins togari's blade.jpg|Hisoka spins Togari's blades Hisoka-waits.jpg|Hisoka waits for Gon Gon thinking about how to steal Hisoka's badge.PNG|Gon wonders how to steal Hisoka's plate number Hisoka and Illumi .PNG|Gittarackur gives Hisoka a plate number Hisoka aura episode 16.PNG|Hisoka's killing aura Hisoka aura episode 16 2.PNG|Hisoka's aura getting stronger Hisoka episode 16.PNG|Hisoka's evil Hisoka spots Leorio and Kurapika.PNG|Hisoka spots Leorio and Kurapika Gozu fighting Hisoka.PNG|Gozu challenges Hisoka Hisoka kills Agon episode 16.PNG|Hisoka kills Agon Gozu vs hisoka.png|Hisoka vs Gozu Hisoka episode 16 5.PNG|Hisoka's blood lust Hisoka episode 16 4.PNG|Hisoka charging towards his prey Hisoka episode 16 3.PNG Hisoka creepy.png|Hisoka can't wait to kill someone Hisoka episode 16 6.PNG|Hisoka looking at Gon Hisoka Gon episode 16.PNG|Gon was found by Hisoka Hisoka punches Gon episode 16.PNG|Hisoka punches Gon Final Phase Bracket.png|Hisoka in the Bracket Gon kicks Hanzo in the face.png|Hisoka watching Gon vs Hanzo 2011-episode 21.png|Hisoka as a winner of the Hunter Exam Hisoka interviewed by netero.jpg|Hisoka interviewed by Netero Hisoka vs Kurapika.png|Hisoka vs. Kurapika Hisoka phantom.jpg|Hisoka whispers something to Kurapika Hisoka knocks out.png|Hisoka knocks out Bodoro Bodoro hisoka.png|Bodoro is defeated New-hunters.jpg|Hisoka passes the Hunter Exam Hisoka & Illumi.png|Hisoka and Illumi sharing their thoughts about Gon Hisoka wants to kill gon.jpg|Hisoka's desire to kill Gon Hisoka in heavens arena.jpg|Hisoka in the Heavens Arena HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv_snapshot_1216_20120429_234347.jpg|Hisoka demonstrates his Nen Hisokaep28.jpg|Hisoka blocks the entrance Ep031.jpg|Hisoka and Kastro Hisoka Mentally Cornering Kastro.png|Hisoka mentally cornering Kastro hunterxhunter_31_04x.jpg|Hisoka dodges Kastro's attack Hisoka vs Kastro 2.png|Hisoka attacked by Kastro Kastro vs hisoka 2011.jpg|The fight begins! hunterxhunter_31_06x.jpg|Hisoka lets Kastro cut his arm The x True x Pass.png|Hisoka punched by Gon Gon vs Hisoka 2011.jpg|Hisoka approaching Gon Gon punches Hisoka.jpg|Gon hitting Hisoka Gon versus Hisoka.png|Gon versus Hisoka Hisoka makes his way to the ring.png|Hisoka fetching his muscles Episode 36 Screenshot 4.png|Hisoka beating Gon Episode 36 Screenshot 8.png|Hisoka enjoying fighting Gon Episode 36 Screenshot 5.png|Gon blocking Hisoka's attack Hisoka agrees to fight gon.jpg|Hisoka agrees to fight Gon Hisoka hits gon.jpg|Hisoka vs. Gon Hisoka gives Gon a trick question.JPG|Hisoka gives Gon a trick question. Episode 36 Screenshot 7.png|Gon punches Hisoka in the face A Big Debt x And x A Small Kick.png|Gon give Hisoka plate Episode 36 Screenshot 3.png|Hisoka gets his number plate back Episode 36 Screenshot 9.png|Hisoka hits Gon with a rock Hisoka defeats gon.jpg|Hisoka defeats Gon Hisoka & Machi.png|Machi about to stitch Hisoka's arms Bungee gum 2011.png|Hisoka's Bungee Gum Texture surprise 2011.png|Hisoka's texture surprise Hisoka's favorite gum.png|Hisoka's favorite gum (Bungee Gum) Hisoka's favorite sticker.png|Hisoka's favorite sticker Just out the shower.JPG|Hisoka remove his texture surprise from his back Hisoka regards his sipder texture surpise.JPG|Hisoka regards his spider texture surprise. Machi About Heal Hisoka's Arms.png|Machi About Heal Hisoka's arms Hisoka2.JPG|Hisoka getting aroused. Hisokayorkshin.png|Hisoka in York New Kurapikahisoka.jpg|Kurapika talking with Hisoka Hisoka stares at his card.png|Hisoka with his card Hisoka & Killua.png|Hisoka guarding Killua Illumi Disguised As Hisoka.png|Illumi Zoldyck disguised as Hisoka ScreenShot016.jpg|Phantom Troupe and their predictions Hisoka appears.png|Hisoka follows after Pakunoda Hisoka disappointed.png|Hisoka's reaction to Chrollo situation Hisoka greed island.png|Hisoka see Gon and co. Hisoka greed island aura.png|Hisoka actives his aura 68 - Hisoka excited about Gon and Killua's growth.png|Hisoka excited about Gon and Killua's growth Hisoka greed island point.png|Hisoka with hair down in Greed Island 68 - Biscuit drools over Hisoka.png|Biscuit drools over a nude Hisoka Hisoka FINALLY PUTS SOME CLOTHES ON!.png|Hisoka thinking what he should say Greed island reunion.png|Hisoka talking with Gon and Killua Hisoka With Hair Down.png|Hisoka says that he looking for Chrollo Unrivaled stupidity.png|Gon and Hisoka conversation 68 - Hisoka accepts Biscuit's offer.png|Hisoka accepts Biscuit's offer Greed island reunion inconsistoncies.png|Killua notices something suspicious about Hisoka The team to beat razor.png|Hisoka and others talking with Tsezguerra team Team to beat razor 2.png|Hisoka with new team Estimated drop point.png|The dodgeball game 3 on 3 team 1.png|Hisoka, Killua and Biscuit during the dodgeball game 3 on 3 eliminate hisoka block.png|Hisoka catch the ball thrown by one of Razor's devils Hisoka plays dodgeball.PNG|Hisoka plays dodgeball Hisoka ball 2011.png|Hisoka after catching the ball 3-1.png|Hisoka with Gon and Killua standing before Razor Gon, Killua & Hisoka Combining Their Powers.png|Hisoka, Gon and Killua formation Hisoka's Contribution To The Formation.png|Hisoka place in formation Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catching Ball.png|Ball hits the formation Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catch Ball.png|Formation catches the ball Hisoka's Bungee Gum.png|Hisoka actives the Bungee Gum Hisoka, Killua & Gon After Dodgeball Match.png|Dodgeball ends Hisoka Leaving Gon & Killua.png|Hisoka split with Gon's group Hisoka Being Contacted By Phinks.png|Hisoka talking with Phinks Machi, Nobunaga Hisoka spies.png|Hisoka spying on Abengane with Machi & Nobunaga Greed island machi nobunaga hisoka.jpg|Hisoka speaking to Nobunaga & Machi about Abengane Abengane & Hisoka Leaving GI.png|Abengane & Hisoka Leaving Greed Island Hunc Hisoka.png|Hisoka's Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= hisoka_kill.png HisoChoke2.jpg Illumi-and-Hisoka.jpg|Gittarackur and Hisoka Ep23 1999.png Hisoka tag.jpg Hisoka punches gon 99.png Ep26 1999 Hisoka and Netero.png 302239.jpg 430879-759174-3MAINTHUMB.jpg Bodoro punches hisoka.png Hisoka table.png|Hisoka smiles 3 hisoka.jpg 1 hisoka.jpg|Hisoka injured by Kastro HISOKA.jpg Gon vs Hisoka HQ.jpg|Gon tries to hit Hisoka Gon punching Hisoka HQ.jpg|Gon punches Hisoka Hisoka and machi 1999.jpg|Hisoka and Machi Hisoka2.jpg Hisoka (1999) HQ.jpg|Hisoka talks with Kurapika Hisoka york shin.jpg|Hisoka in Yorknew City Nobunaga hisoka.png|Hisoka attacked by Nobunaga Hisoka 6.png|Hisoka's excitement in battling Chrollo Hisoka excited.png|Ready to fight Chrollo Hisoka-2-.jpg|Hisoka at Razor's Dodge Ball Game Bungee-gum.jpg|Hisoka's Bungee Hum Bungee gum2.jpg|Bungee Gum 531087-26118-Hisoka5MAINTHUMB.png vlcsnap-2012-05-21-01h12m27s201.png vlcsnap-2012-05-19-23h58m08s86.jpg|Hisoka's lost arm Kastro attacking Hisoka.png|Kastro attacking Hisoka Hisoka-12.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-29-00h40m40s231.png Hisoka ball 1999.png Episode 63.png|the Phantom Troupe gathers Ep 8d.jpg|Hisoka playing examiner Ep 8f.jpg|Hisoka punches Leorio 15.jpg|Hisoka dodges Togari's blade Hisoka versus Gozu.png|Hisoka vs Gozu Found x Hide x Caught Up.png|Hisoka looking for a target Ep40 1999.png|Hisoka vs Kastro LOL.png|Hisoka vs Gon 531087-26118-Hisoka5MAINTHUMB.png|Hisoka punches Gon |-|Manga= HisokaIntroduction.png Geretta's Demise.jpg|Hisoka kills Geretta Kastro Tiger Bite Fist with Doppelganger.PNG|Kastro vs. Hisoka Manga-23.jpg Chapter 051.png Chapter 053.png Chapter 054.png Chapter 063.png|Hisoka attaches his Bungee Gum to Gon's Face Dokkiri-texture.PNG|Hisoka's Texture Surprise Chapter 080.png Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Hisoka ranks 3rd in arm wrestling Phantom troupe adsasa.jpg|Hisoka celebrates with the other Phantom Troupe members Hisoka-votes.jpg|Hisoka votes for the New Chairman Hisoka Votes Volume 30 Colored.png Manga-323.jpg Chap 323 - hisoka and illumi.png|Hisoka and Illumi Chap 326 - illumi and hisoka looking at the crash.png|Hisoka and Illumi looking at the crash Hisoka-earring.jpg|Hisoka's earring Chap 327 - hisoka fights the butlers.png|Hisoka faces the Zoldyck butlers Chap 327 - hisoka's bungee gum.png|Hisoka shows his Bungee Gum while fighting Gotoh Hisoka vs Gotoh.png|Hisoka kills Gotoh Chap 329 - hisoka calls illumi.png|Hisoka calls Illumi while tracking Killua |-|Volume Covers= Volume7cover.jpg|Hisoka in the cover of Volume 7 Volume12cover.jpg|Hisoka and the other Phantom Troupe members in the cover of Volume 12 Hx H Treasure5 000.jpg|Hisoka in Soshû - hen Treasure Volume 5 |-|Openings and Endings= Hisoka and Illumi opening.png|Hisoka and Illumi during the first opening Hisoka 2011 op 4.png|Hisoka in the fourth opening Hisoka ending 1.png|Hisoka in the first ending Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png|Hisoka on the Yorknew arc poster GI poster 2011.png|Hisoka on the Greed Island arc poster Hisoka and Illumi ending 2 1999.png|Hisoka in the second ending |-|Other Media= The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Hisoka on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Hisoka on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Hisoka on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Hisoka card 1.jpg|Hisoka Card 1 Hisoka card 2.jpg|Hisoka Card 2 Hisoka card 3.jpg|Hisoka Card 3 Hisoka card 4.jpg|Hisoka Card 4 Hisoka card 5.jpg|Hisoka Card 5 Hisoka card 6.jpg|Hisoka Card 6 Hisoka card 7.jpg|Hisoka Card 7 Hisoka card 8.jpg|Hisoka Card 8 Hisoka card 9.jpg|Hisoka Card 9 Hisoka card 10.jpeg|Hisoka Card 10 Hisoka card 11.jpg|Hisoka Card 11 Hisoka card 12.jpg|Hisoka Card 12 Hisoka card 13.jpg|Hisoka Card 13 Hisoka card 14.jpg|Hisoka Card 14 Hisoka card 15.jpg|Hisoka Card 15 Hisoka card 16.jpg|Hisoka Card 16 Hisoka card 17.jpg|Hisoka Card 17 Hisoka card 18.jpg|Hisoka Card 18 Hisoka card 19.jpg|Hisoka Card 19 Hisoka card 20.jpg|Hisoka Card 20 Hisoka card 21.jpg|Hisoka Card 21 Hisoka card 22.jpg|Hisoka Card 22 Hisoka card 23.jpg|Hisoka Card 23 Hisoka card 24.jpg|Hisoka Card 24 Hisoka card 25.jpg|Hisoka Card 25 Hisoka card 26.jpg|Hisoka Card 26 Hisoka card 27.jpg|Hisoka Card 27 Hisoka card 28.jpg|Hisoka Card 28 Hisoka card 29.jpg|Hisoka Card 29 Hisoka card 30.jpg|Hisoka Card 30 Hisoka card 31.jpg|Hisoka Card 31 Hisoka card 32.jpg|Hisoka Card 32 Hisoka card 33.jpg|Hisoka Card 33 Hisoka card 34.jpg|Hisoka Card 34 Hisoka card 35.jpg|Hisoka Card 35 Hisoka card 36.jpg|Hisoka Card 36 Hisoka card 37.jpg|Hisoka Card 37 Hisoka card 38.jpg|Hisoka Card 38 Hisoka card 39.jpg|Hisoka Card 39 Hisoka card 40.jpg|Hisoka Card 40 Hisoka card 41.jpg|Hisoka Card 41 Hisoka card 42.jpeg|Hisoka Card 42 Hisoka card 43.jpg|Hisoka Card 43 Hisoka card 44.jpg|Hisoka Card 44 Hisoka card 45.jpg|Hisoka Card 45 Hisoka card 46.jpg|Hisoka Card 46 Hisoka card 47.jpg|Hisoka Card 47 Hisoka card 48.jpg|Hisoka Card 48 Hisoka card 49.jpg|Hisoka Card 49 Hisoka card 50.jpg|Hisoka Card 50 Hisoka card 51.jpg|Hisoka Card 51 Hisoka card 52.jpg|Hisoka Card 52 Category:Image Gallery